Blanco, negro y rojo
by Sallen1223
Summary: AU. Hubo un día en que los demonios, los ángeles y los humanos convivían en el mundo con un delicado equilibrio pero, cuando un "ángel" se apoderó del trono de los demonios el equilibrio se rompió para siempre.
1. Prólogo

Resumen: AU. Hubo un día en que los demonios, los ángeles y los humanos convivían en el mundo con un delicado equilibrio pero, cuando un "ángel" se apoderó del trono de los demonios el equilibrio se rompió para siempre.

Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso pero ya que me encantan he querido meterlos en este enredo:

Hubo un día en que los demonios, los ángeles y los humanos convivían en el mundo con un delicado equilibrio.

En ese tiempo el reino humano era un lugar de tierra fértil donde los hombres se complicaban la vida jugando al orden social y al desarrollo tecnológico, y los hijos de los hombres reían y lloraban por diferentes caprichos mientras encontraban la manera de sentirse incomprendidos en ese "orden" de clases sociales creado por sus mayores.

Más allá de las fronteras del reino humano dos reinos más se extendían: uno de ellos era el reino de los ángeles, que eran criaturas celestiales, luminosas y dadoras de inspiración que buscaban por sobre todo la paz y la prosperidad. El reino de los demonios por otro lado era un gran infierno de parajes surrealistas distribuidos en siete territorios de igual tamaño pero de muy diferentes características topográficas.

En el reino humano – que era el más grande de todos – habían muchos pueblos desunidos que luchaban entre ellos y eran guiados por líderes efímeros y mortales cuyos nombres rara vez se escuchaban por espacio de un siglo antes de comenzar a caer en el desuso. Sin embargo, entre los humanos había ciertos seres especiales; seres _poderosos_ que recibían la denominación de hechiceros y que tenían una relación tan estrecha y especia con la naturaleza que eran capaces de manipular la energía de esta para resolver sus propias necesidades y antojos.

Los demonios… los demonios fueron siempre temidos pos los humanos debido a que su dieta se componía principalmente de almas humanas, y aunque era bien sabido la población de demonios se componía de unos cuantos cientos de individuos – en contraste a la población humana de varios cientos de miles – su presencia era temida y rechazada en todas las medidas posibles.

Los ángeles por su parte eran seres más parecidos a los demonios que a los humanos, pero aún así opuestos a los hijos del infierno de todas las maneras imaginables.

Hubo un día en que los demonios, los ángeles y los humanos convivían en el mundo con un delicado equilibrio.

En ese tiempo los humanos eran gobernados por seres efímeros, los ángeles obedecían a un solo, poderoso e incomparable ser supremo y los demonios por su parte tenían una organización compleja en que los príncipes de cada uno de los siete territorios se turnaban para gobernar sobre toda su gente… pero ese tiempo quedó atrás hace casi trescientos años.

Cuenta la historia que su nombre era "Ash" y que debió sus acciones a una malsana obsesión de su alma pero, por lo que sea, a diferencia de otros ángeles Ash al contemplar al mundo humano no veía en las personas chispas de bondad y oportunidades de crecimiento, sino más bien veía sólo lo ruin, lo sucio, lo vil y lo impuro que era el corazón de la humanidad. Así, cuando el ser supremo encomendó a los ángeles que buscaran entre los humanos a los más inocentes y desvalidos y los guiaran y protegiesen, Ash decidió buscar a los culpables y comenzar a castigarlos.

Sí, ese ángel obsesionado con la eliminación de lo impuro fue desterrado del reino de los ángeles por lo que decidió refugiarse en el mismísimo reino de los demonios, donde el rey demonio le brindó cobijo y resguardo, y lo recibió con los mayores honores.

Y sin embargo, también al rey demonio Ash intentó convencerlo de que era necesario limpiar las impurezas del mundo humano. Cuando el rey demonio se negó entonces Ash lizo lo impensable y asesinó al rey demonio robando su trono y su poder, utilizándolos para atacar a la humanidad en la más cruda y despiadada que se pueda imaginar.

Ese fue el día, en que la verdadera guerra entre humanos y demonios comenzó.


	2. Ciel Phantomhive

_Así, sin segundas miradas los hombres simplemente depositaron en el río helado los cuerpos de los niños, sin importarles en lo más mínimo que algunos de ellos aún respiraban._

 _-Ayuda… por favor… no importa quién… no importa qué… sólo ¡qué alguien nos ayude!_

 _Pero la voz del niño se escuchaba desgastada y vacía mientras su cuerpo era acuchillado por el frío lacerante de la noche sin estrellas, como si a pesar de la desesperación contenida en su súplica realmente no hubiese esperanza detrás de la petición._

 _-Ayuda…_

 _-¿Para qué es para lo que suplicas de forma tan lastimera? – Escuchó a una voz dura pero débil susurrarle al oído – ¿tan desesperadamente insistes en aferrarte a una vida que sólo te oferta dolor y miseria como para suplicar como un vil ratón que ha sido acorralado por el gato?_

 _Los ojos del niño se abrieron con estupor ¿de dónde rayos provenía esa voz?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Tienes demasiado miedo de mí como para responderme?_

 _-No… yo… estoy asustado de ti… seas lo que seas no puedes ser peor que ellos._

 _-¿Ellos? ¿Te refieres a los que te pusieron aquí?_

 _-Sí._

 _La palabra en sí misma fue un simple susurró débil y lastimero que sin embargo se llevó en su articulación lo último que aún quedaba de las fuerzas del moribundo chiquillo._

 _-¡Vaya reacción interesante! Y sin embargo, aún en estas circunstancias te siento luchar con la oz de la muerte que intenta perforar tu pecho. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué insistes en luchar una lucha que no puedes ganar?_

 _-Llámalo terquedad o estupidez – pensó el niño – pero no sé la respuesta… yo sólo sé que… yo sólo sé que…_

 _Lágrimas se derramaron por sus parpados cerrados._

 _-Un día tuviste una vida muy diferente – le explicó la voz – veo que es así. Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí para que regreses a esa vida feliz que antes de perteneció?_

 _-Yo… no._

 _¿Ah no? – Por primera vez la voz sonó sorprendida – entonces ¿qué es lo que deseas?_

 _-Yo... – el niño titubeó inseguro de la respuesta a esa pregunta – yo no… no me queda nada… no ahora que ellos han muerto. Pero… yo… quiero…_

 _-¿No te das cuenta? Lo que quieres o no quieres hace mucho ha dejado de ser relevante. Las personas a las que amaste se han ido y nada podrá hacerlas regresar, y aquellos que te han lastimado están ahora lejos, fuera del alcance de tu cuerpo débil._

 _-¡No! – Chilló mentalmente el chiquillo – ¡eso no! no las dejaré ir así… no después de lo que hicieron._

 _-Pero tú no estás en posición de hacer nada al respecto. Vaya, apenas y puedes mantener los ojos abiertos y ya no hablemos de abrir los ojos ¿puedes hacerlo, pequeño mocoso? ¿Puedes siquiera abrir esos ojos tuyos tan llenos de miedo y de dolor?_

 _-Yo… yo…_

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, su corazón latiendo desbocado, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo empapado de sudor después de la pesadilla que había tenido. Como muchas otras veces despertó con un grito desgarrador que resonó por la habitación y los pasillos cercanos, pero desde _ese día_ – que por cierto nadie se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta – había despertado violentamente de sus pesadillas todas las noches, por lo que ya nadie se molestaba en acercarse a investigar qué es lo que le ocurría ni a brindarle cualquier intento de consuelo.

El niño no tenía más de trece años y su estatura concordaba apenas con la de un pequeño de once pero cualquiera que le viera directamente a los ojos entendería que ese "niño" era mucho más un adulto que muchas de las personas a su alrededor y la expresión dura de sus ojos, combinada con la frialdad que a veces se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, hacían que a su corta edad Ciel Phantomhive fuese respetado – y temido – por todos los niños, adolescentes e inclusive algunos de los adultos a su alrededor.

En ese momento había un sudor frío empapando la piel de su frente, pero al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación se apresuró a limpiarlo con el dorso de la mano y adoptó una postura erguida sobre el colchón de la cama.

-Adelante – ordenó con una voz dulce y melodiosa pero cargada de autoridad.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre ya entrado en años penetró en la habitación llevando consigo un carrito de alimentos.

-Ho, ho, ho. Buenos días, joven amo – saludó el hombre con voz cordial.

-Buenos días Tanaka – respondió el pequeño con aire recompuesto.

-Su tía lo espera en el comedor – anunció mientras comenzaba a desvestir al pequeño para reemplazar su ropa con una camisa de seda y un traje de aspecto realmente fino – tenemos invitados al desayuno así que no podemos darnos el lujo de retrasarnos.

-¿Ha llegado alguna noticia con respecto al paradero de mi padre?

-Hoy no ha llegado ninguna carta del amo Vincent, pero el joven amo no debe preocuparse de nada, después de todo – se agachó para atar los cordones de los zapatos – si hay alguien con la habilidad para regresar con bien de una misión como esa, ese es el amo Vincent.

-No podría ser de otra forma – concedió el chiquillo –. Ahora vamos, tía Frances no será amable si llegamos tarde a tomar el desayuno.

Y con ese diálogo ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Como era de esperarse, el niño llegó a la mesa con el tiempo exacto para recibir a los invitados y acompañarlos en el desayuno… nada menos se esperaba de él y habría sido tolerado por su tía Frances después de todo, porque ese niño no era otro que Ciel Phantomhive.

¿Y qué decir en este punto?

La familia Phantomhive tenía toda una reputación por ser – desde seis generaciones atrás – una de las más importantes cabezas estratégico-militares de esa guerra peleada con los demonios, y por ser además una de las más poderosas dinastías de hechiceros en todo el reino.

Ante los ojos del mundo no era ningún secreto el poder y prosperidad crecientes de la familia Phantomhive, pero lo cierto es también que sus tragedias eran también materia de conocimiento público, y si bien nadie envidiaría la vida de cualquiera de los miembros de la familia, Ciel era tal vez el que había tenido que cargar con las cosas más grotescas y dolorosas.

Ahora, era normal que los niños nacidos en medio de una guerra como la que se estaba viviendo debían soportar algunas carencias, pero desde que estalló la guerra los estatus económicos fueron reemplazados por la autoridad militar pero aún los hijos de los más socialmente relegados humanos eran protegidos a costa de todo y de todos para que vivieran por lo menos medianamente felices y alegraran con sus cantos y juegos las vidas vacías de las personas que los rodeaban.

Y sin embargo, como único hijo vivo de Vincent Phantomhive Ciel no sólo cargaba con la responsabilidad de ser el próximo heredero de la grandeza de su apellido, sino que además los enemigos de su padre emprendían constantemente acciones en su contra y fruto de esas acciones su madre y su hermano habían sido asesinados delante de sus ojos cuando él tenía apenas diez años de edad.

Esos hombres que mataron a sus personas amadas no sólo destruyeron su familia sino que no conformes con eso a él lo torturaron hasta que perdió sus sueños, su dignidad y hasta su último gramo de esperanza…

Y sin embargo, lo único que ese "niño" no perdió fue su voluntad de vivir.

Antes de esa horrible fecha aquel que preguntara a Ciel por sus sueños y anhelos habría recibido como respuesta que el pequeño deseaba terminar la guerra para que los que se fueron volvieron a casa y todos pudiesen vivir felices y contentos, pero ahora la realidad era que si bien Ciel aún deseaba terminar la guerra ahora no tenía la menor duda de que nuevas desdichas e infelicidades llegarían con el final del conflicto.

-No saborees el postre tan descaradamente sobrino – le reprochó su tía – eres un Phantomhive y como tal debes tener propiedad en la mesa.

Ciel Phantomhive era un niño con un alma compleja y más experimentada que cualquiera de los que estaban a su alrededor, pero a fin de cuentas era un niño y como tal era natural que fuera reprendido constantemente por las personas responsables de su educación y su tía Frances Midford – única hermana de su padre – no era ni remotamente alguien fácil de complacer, por lo que reprimendas, correctivos y reproches llegaban continuamente al chiquillo si este demostraba en cualquier momento algo que no fuese la encarnación misma de la perfección, así que ocultando un mohín el niño obedeció.

El padre de Ciel era alguien que ocupaba el número uno en todo lo que hacía independientemente de si el reto que enfrentaba requería habilidad física o mental y Frances Midford por su parte se había casado con un espadachín con fama de "invencible" después de derrotarlo en un duelo… Ciel tenía un parecido físico increíble con su padre pero distaba mucho de ser un atleta y su aspecto frágil y delicado combinado con un par de ojos de cielo y alaridos nocturnos producto de sus terribles pesadillas hacían que aquellos que no lo conocían se preguntasen si en verdad ese chiquillo lograría convertirse un día en la cabeza de una de las más importantes familias de guerreros de todo el reino.

Sin embargo las dudas eran infundadas porque si bien Ciel Phantomhive era un niño de aspecto frágil, sus enemigos aprendían siempre a la mala que no había peor error en el juego que subestimarlo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Ciel se vio envuelto en seis horas de clases estrictas sobre estrategias militares y manejo de armas a distancia, ya que su asma y sus alergias le impedían una participación activa en actividades físicas intensas.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente era lo que el niño más disfrutaba, porque después de terminadas las clases Ciel era dueño de su propio tiempo, de manera que – consciente de que debía estar de regreso a tiempo para la cena – el muchacho tomó varios papeles de un escondite en su escritorio y partió con rumbo a ese lugar donde él no era el débil hijo de Vincent Phantomhive… ese sitio en que él era nada menos que el amo mismo.


	3. Demonio

Hubo un día en que los demonios teníamos libre albedrío, y actuábamos en base a nuestros propios caprichos personales y en satisfacción a nuestra estética.

Sólo que esos días han quedado atrás.

Hace trescientos años las reglas eran sencillas: nosotros permanecíamos en nuestro propio sitio hasta que nuestras reservas de almas se agotaban o hasta que nos aburríamos, entonces nos infiltrábamos sutilmente entre los humanos y – evadiendo a cazadores y sacerdotes – buscábamos a cualquier persona lo suficientemente desesperada como para entregarnos su alma a cambio de la concesión de un deseo absurdo.

Hay día las reglas son diferentes, pues el placer y la satisfacción de la cacería han quedado olvidados, y nuestro único objetivo consiste en asesinar a un humano tras otro para así darle gusto a ese ángel corrupto y demente que mira hacia el mundo con aires de superioridad sin darse cuenta que él es mil veces más sucio que los "impuros" a los que tanto desprecia.

Y sin embargo ese ángel estúpido no puede entender siquiera de lo que está hablando, porque las almas totalmente puras y libres de marchas son demasiado aburridas para su propio bien.

He vagado por el mundo el tiempo suficiente para saber muchas cosas y para entender a la humanidad de formas que ese ángel jamás podría siquiera imaginar.

Los seres humanos por lo general son aburridos y predecibles, pero hay algunos que no son así, y esos pocos pueden hacer interesante por lo menos una parte de la eternidad.

Hubo un día en que los demonios hacíamos contratos con los humanos, contratos en los que esos seres pedían un deseo estúpido y a cambio de la concesión de éste nos entregaban sus almas manchadas para que nosotros las consumiéramos como un delicioso platillo, pero desde el día que ese ángel demente tomó nuestro trono ninguno de nosotros ha podido realizar nuevos contratos.

Por supuesto estoy trabajando para que eso cambie.

Nosotros como demonios no podemos desafiar ciertas reglas: cuando estamos en un contrato nos es imposible desafiar las órdenes directas de nuestros contratistas, pero cuando no tenemos uno entonces es la orden directa de nuestro rey la que no podemos desobedecer.

Nuestro rey…

En el orden normal de las cosas hay siete príncipes que gobiernan cada uno de ellos uno de los siete territorios en que nuestro reino se divide, sin embargo, en el punto de convergencia entre siete territorios hay un salón especial en el cual descansa un trono en el que sólo tiene permitido sentarse el rey.

Por regla general uno de los siete príncipes estaba sentado en ese trono, pero cuando la luz del solsticio de invierno tocaba el trono cada diez años entonces llegaba el momento de entregar el poder a uno de los otros seis y la posesión del trono se mantenía en constante rotación permanentemente, dando a los príncipes diez años de poder absoluto después de sesenta años de espera.

Cuando Ash atacó al rey era el día del cambio de poderes y todos los príncipes estaban presentes, sin embargo, su movimiento fue tan repentino que ninguno de ellos lo vio venir, y el mismísimo rey demonio y cinco de los príncipes fueron asesinados antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que Ash se apoderara del trono… el séptimo príncipe sin embargo sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para amenazar a Ash sobre el día en que regresaría al reino para retomar el trono que le pertenecía y devolver su libertad a los demonios.

Ese ángel se enfureció, pero ahora tenía el poder que robó a su entera disposición, así que sin reparos enfrentó al séptimo príncipe y lo asesinó… sin contar con que el príncipe le había tendido una trampa, y al asesinarlo sólo completó aquel ritual que permitía que el alma del príncipe demonio reencarnada en otro cuerpo.

Desde ese día Ash ha buscado por todos lados: en cada roca, en cada familia y en cada demonio recién nacido. Ha buscado con la esperanza de encontrar al príncipe demonio reencarnado, para así destruirlo y poner fin a la última oportunidad que queda a los nuestros de recobrar el reino que un día nos perteneció.

Nosotros como demonios no podemos desafiar ciertas reglas y si nuestro rey nos ordena que destruyamos a los humanos – independientemente de que eso nos destruya también a nosotros – estamos obligados a obedecer…

Sólo que tal vez, algunos odiamos tan profundamente esta guerra que se ha desatado que estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de destruir a ese maldito ángel.

…

Como todos los días el lacayo llevó a Ciel a la más grande de las tiendas de dulces y juguetes ubicadas en el centro de la ciudad y esperó pacientemente mientras el niño se perdía de vista en los interminables pasillos… en ese sitio no había ningún peligro para el joven Phantomhive ya que el fiel sirviente vigilaba la única entrada, pero desconocido para él era que, escondida entre los múltiples escaparates, había una habitación secreta en la que una torpe sirvienta con lentes y dos hombres rubios de distintas edades lo esperaban en una mesa servida con té frío, adorno a pésimo gusto y una mesa cubierta con un mantel arrugado que ellos pensaban que había sido colocado de manera correcta.

-Buenos días joven amo – saludaron los tres a coro.

-¿Tienen completo mi encargo? – preguntó el pequeño dejando su abrigo y su sombrero a un lado.

-Sí… sí – titubeó ella – lo siento, sólo estábamos…

-Lo que Mey-Rin quiere decir es que su encargo está completo, joven año – intervino el rubio más viejo que sostenía entre sus labios un cigarrillo – tal y como usted lo pidió rastreamos toda el área en la que fue el último combate y redujimos la zona de búsqueda a un área de dieciocho kilómetros alrededor – mientras hablaba extendió un enorme mapa sobre la mesa – pero considerando la presencia del río y lo irregular del terreno yo personalmente me inclinaría por comenzar la búsqueda en la parte norte, sobre todo en las cercanías a la llanura.

-Sería demasiado peligroso si obscurece antes de que se termine la exploración del terreno – murmuró Ciel casi para sí mismo – no… salgan de aquí mañana al amanecer y serán dos días de viaje hasta la cabaña de campo, si se dan prisa terminarían la inspección en tres días y nos veríamos aquí el próximo miércoles a la misma hora de hoy siempre que mi tía Frances no encuentre una nueva clase a la que quiera someterme.

-No se preocupe, joven amo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

-Ustedes trabajan para mí, por supuesto no esperaría nada menos que el éxito en esto.

Y los tres "criados" asintieron sin dudar.

Ante los ojos del mundo Ciel Phantomhive era el futuro heredero de una de las familias más importantes del reino humano, pero en la realidad, mientras Vincent Phantomhive ocupaba hasta el último soplo de su tiempo en intentar ganar una guerra centenaria, el joven Ciel se encontraba fortuitamente con sus "criados" en la tienda de dulces y movía una a una cada una de sus piezas para intentar por todos los medios a su alcance conseguir acabar con aquellos que eran sus enemigos.


	4. Sebastian Michaelis

Los días de los demonios son ocupados: Pasamos el tiempo cumpliendo los caprichos absurdos de otros y nos engañamos esperando el regreso de un príncipe heroico que nos rescate de la cruel miseria en la que el ángel estúpido nos ha metido.

Y sin embargo el curso de esta historia es predecible, porque al final son siempre nuestros deseos y acciones los que dictaminan el final de nuestra vida, y esta regla aplica para demonios, ángeles y humanos por igual... Ash no creo que lo entienda pero al hacer los preparativos funerarios de los seres que tanto desprecia (es decir, nosotros) ha cavado también su propia tumba, y como consecuencia nuestra caída será también su final y su miseria...  
Hasta que eso suceda la situación simple y sencillamente empeora.

Y sin embargo, aún ahora hay algunas cosas por las que vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo.

Al hacer algo no me gusta trabajar a medias y por eso cuando recibí la orden de ese Ángel de destruir el campamento de este grupo de despreciables humanos me he dedicado especialmente a asegurar que ni una sola tienda escapara del fuego… sólo que mientras cumplía con mi deber algo ha llamado mi atención.

Esa pieza que capturó mis sentidos era cualquier baratija: una moneda no más grande de diámetro que un huevo de pichón, forjada enteramente de cobre y con marcas astilladas en toda la circunferencia… la moneda en sí era una pieza de basura, pero el escudo en ella me resultaba valioso por el simple hecho de que lo había visto antes por primera vez; tres años antes, para ser precisos.

 _Esa había sido una fría madrugada de finales de invierno, y mientras en las copas de los árboles los animales cantaban anunciando a las crías y la sexualidad que la próxima primavera traería consigo, yo simplemente deambulaba por los alrededores preguntándose si alguna presa decente se cruzaría en su camino._

 _El cielo estaba limpio y las estrellas brillaban con una luz pálida y fantasmal que a muchos habría proporcionado más miedo que consuelo, sin embargo, en medio de tanta quietud una ola repentina de poder atravesó el bosque llamando la atención de todas las criaturas a mi alrededor y por supuesto la mía también. Por mi parte conocía bien ese tipo de poder… el poder de uno de esos humanos que se denominan "hechiceros" y que tantos problemas suelen causarnos._

 _En general lo prudente sería dar media vuelta e ignorar ese estallido, pero algo en la presencia que irradiaba ese poder llamó mi atención y sin dudarlo me trasladé hasta el sitio en que esa persona se encontraba… y si bien esperaba encontrar en ese sitio a un hombre entrado en años y con evidentes señales de entrenamiento, descubrí en cambio que la presencia asombrosa irradiaba de un pequeño niño de piel pálida, cabello azulado y respiración dificultosa que se encontraba tumbado en la orilla de un riachuelo con varios cadáveres apilados a su alrededor y una gran mancha de agua salpicando todo lo que estaba cerca._

 _Yo observaba oculto entre los árboles y por el aspecto que tenía pensé que ese niño estaba inconsciente pero, de la nada el pequeño levantó su rostro y dificultosamente trató de arrastrarse en la dirección en que estaba el cadáver de un muchachito rubio y esbelto con características muy parecidas a las suyas que evidentemente había sido torturado antes de morir._

 _-Micha… Michael - escuché escapar de entre los labios del niño – Mi…_

 _No obstante, antes de que su penoso desplazar lograra acercarlo al cuerpo del otro niño cuatro hombres fornidos y con facha de matones llegaron corriendo al lugar, llevando consigo un arma diferente cada uno._

 _-¿Han visto lo que hizo? ¿Lo han visto, Pietro? – preguntó uno de ellos en evidente pánico._

 _-No debes asustarte tanto Mike – replicó otro._

 _-Pero… pero…_

 _-El padre de este niñato es un hechicero poderoso – continuó hablando el matón acercándose lentamente al chico – así que supongo que no es de extrañar que el mocoso heredara algo de sus dones, aún a pesar de que su edad le haya impedido manifestarlos plenamente antes; sin embargo – incluso a mí me tomó de sorpresa que aquel humano hiciera gala de su cobardía asestando una patada al estómago del impotente chiquillo haciéndolo soltar un grito ahogado producto no sé si del dolor o del sobresalto – es más que evidente que la poca energía que tenía la utilizó para salir del agua en compañía de estos cuerpos inservibles – añadió apuntando a los cadáveres que estaban alrededor._

 _-Pietro… mejor dejemos de jugar. Mata al chiquillo y vámonos._

 _-Es curioso que te tiemble la voz, Owen ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estás asustado?_

 _-Asustado no, pero a diferencia tuya no me gusta alargar innecesariamente los trabajos._

 _-Sí bueno… - el tipo se agachó y enredó sus manos en el cabello del chiquillo de modo que al ponerse de pie también obligó al muchacho en una posición erguida – en lo personal disfrutaría un rato más jugando con este tierno niño pero temo que el clima no es especialmente benévolo el día de hoy – toda su atención se centró ahora en el de pelo azul –. Y ya que te tomaste tanto esfuerzo en tratar de conservar tu vida voy a darte un beneficio pequeñito ¿tienes algún deseo que quieras que te conceda antes de morir?_

 _Evidentemente las palabras de ese despreciable humano eran una burla a la condición física del muchacho, pero, contra todo pronóstico, el niño habló._

 _-Vete al infierno._

 _Sí, con esas palabras aquel muchachito joven y débil debió firmar su sentencia de muerte, y atento a lo que tenía que suceder, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Pietro lo arrojó pesadamente en contra del suelo del bosque mientras levantaba un hacha con la que evidentemente planeaba asesinarlo de un único y doloroso golpe…_

 _Sólo que, en el último momento antes de que el filo del hacha lo alcanzara, el niño levantó la cabeza y así sus ojos conectaron directamente con los míos._

 _Él: la indefensa víctima de un cruel trato y una tortura que por su aspecto llevaba prolongándose ya algún tiempo; yo: la mirada indiscreta que casualmente se topó con su desgracia._

 _Nada, absolutamente nada me obligaba a intervenir en su favor, pero vi en sus ojos azules una combinación tal de fuerza y vulnerabilidad, de dolor y desesperación, de demanda y súplica, y sobre todo, de reconocimiento y confusión, que no pude resistirme y, sin entender yo mismo mis actos o la motivación tras ellos, interrumpí el golpe del destino para socorrer la vida del chiquillo…_

 _Ese día asesiné a esos cinco hombres de almas obscuras y amargas sin reparos ni piedad, y después de eso envolví al pequeño niño en mi propio manto encendiendo en el bosque un fuego que le permitiera a su diminuto cuerpo entrar en calor._

 _Así lo intentara no puedo explicar mis acciones, pero después de algún rato decidí que quería presentar a ese pequeño una apariencia distinta a la de mi verdadera forma… una vista más agradable a ojos humanos, y por eso mi atuendo y mi figura se transformaron hasta adoptar la forma de la de un humano joven y mis uñas y colmillos, y el resplandor sobrenatural de mis ojos se ocultaron a la vista de manera que quienes hubiese pasado por ahí simplemente me habrían tomado por un simple viajero._

 _En cuanto al niño… él lo observó todo como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese pasado ante sus ojos, y aunque notaba por su expresión que había muchas cosas que me quería preguntar, no abrió la boca ni siquiera para protestar cuando utilicé un lienzo de tela para limpiar los cortes y moretones que aparecían en su piel nívea después de que el tipo lo arrojó cruelmente contra el suelo lodoso._

 _La ropa que el pequeño vestía era un conjunto de harapos que al ser retirados de su cuerpo revelaron cardenales, arañazos y raspones repartidos por toda la superficie pero, lo que más que nada llamó mi atención fue esa quemadura en la parte baja de la espalda… una quemadura hecha con un hierro al rojo vivo que, como si de una pieza de ganado se tratase, había marcado al chiquillo con un emblema basado en una especie de corona rodeada por un conjunto de símbolos cuyo significado me resultaba indescifrable._

 _Sin entender yo mismo por qué calenté agua del río y lavé cada rincón de su cuerpo diminuto – que al haber yo adoptado forma humana ya no me parecía tan diminuto como en un principio – cuidando especialmente el aseo de los cortes de la piel y después hice aparecer un conjunto de ropas similares a las que había estado usando sólo que en mucho mejor estado; después de eso arropé al pequeño sobre una cama improvisada de hojas secas y lo dejé dormir en un sueño intranquilo y tenebroso en que seguramente su mente le jugaba terribles pasadas._

 _Ese niño… ese niño era diferente a cualquier otro humano que hubiese conocido antes, pues me bastaba con poner atención al olor de su alma para entender que la pureza y bondad se mezclaban en su interior con el dolor y el odio que sólo llegan a conocer aquellos que verdaderamente han tenido la desgracia de beber del lago de la desesperación y la desesperanza. Así, mientras que nunca me interesaron las excesivamente suaves y luminosas almas de los niños humanos, el alma de este niño en particular me cautivó por su fuerza fuera de lo común y por esa energía que despedía que no era nada parecido a lo que yo hubiese conocido antes._

 _En el transcurso del día pensé más de una vez en asesinar al pequeño y darme con su alma un festín que sería mil veces más satisfactorio y abundante que la pobre comida ofrecida por las almas de los hombres que le perseguían, pero tantas veces como la idea cruzó por mi mente también mi mente la rechazó, pues algo en ese chiquillo me orillaba a querer conocerlo un poco mejor… tal vez me había vuelto loco, o tal vez era sólo que en los últimos años la imposibilidad para establecer contratos que sirvieran de burla a la humanidad me había privado de diversión y este pequeño tenía todo lo necesario para ser un juguete entretenido._

 _En fin. Por lo que sea el niño sobrevivió el día y también la noche siguiente, y, cuando la luz del sol naciente volvió a iluminar sus parpados obligándolos a retirarse, lo primero que ese chiquillo vio fue mi forma humana de pie frente a él, esperando ya el fin de su sueño con un desayuno recién preparado colocado sobre su mesa. ¿Pero qué se puede decir al respecto? Al ingrato de ese niño no le agradó el sabor de lo que hice aparecer y prefirió alimentarse de la fruta fresca de los árboles… Tal vez eso debió de hacerme sentir ofendido o molesto, pero en lugar de eso lo inesperado de su reacción me pareció de lo más divertido y pensé que sería interesante continuar viéndolo actuar y no sé, tal vez podría jugar con él hasta hacerlo quebrar._

 _-¡Ya deja de mirarme así! – Recuerdo que me gritó él de la nada – Si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez, porque no estoy dispuesto a ser el juguete de nadie más ¿entendido?_

 _-Esas parecen palabras muy duras viniendo de alguien que ni siquiera ha podido salvarse por sus propios medios – me burlé sin perder la paciencia._

 _Pero él me dio una respuesta ingeniosa e inesperada y a partir de eso yo, secretamente, decidí que ese pequeño se había ganado algo de respeto._

 _No sé lo que llevó al niño a confiar en mí… no después de que vio mi apariencia demoniaca y no después de la forma en que asesiné a los hombres delante de él esparciendo las vísceras y los miembros por todas partes, pero, por alguna razón, ese pequeño me confió su historia y después me pidió ayuda… ayuda para vengarse de las demás personas que lo lastimaron y que ahora estaban en libertad._

 _-¿Y por qué tendría yo que ayudarte?_

 _-En primer lugar porque no puedo hacerlo solo – fue su respuesta "ingeniosa" – y en segundo lugar porque si intentas atacar el pueblo o las ciudades para conseguir almas lo más probable es que los soldados y hechiceros te atacarían con todo lo que tienen; estos tipos en cambio son criminales, y nadie se preocupará en lo más mínimo de intentar protegerlos si decides atacarles._

 _-Pero sólo manipulas los hechos en tu propio beneficio – me burlé – después de todo, si lo que quiero son almas ¿qué es lo que me impide tomar la tuya justo en este momento?_

 _-Yo… - titubeó un momento – está bien. Puedes tomar mi alma – no creí lo que escuché – pero no ahora. Ayúdame a conseguir mi venganza y a cambio te entregaré mi alma._

 _Estuve a punto de decir que no, que no podíamos hacer algo así debido a la prohibición de ese estúpido ángel pero… en realidad, ahora que lo analizaba la orden de Ash tenía un importante hueco._

 _-¿Cómo sé que no me utilizarás para conseguir tu estúpida venganza y después saldrás huyendo? – lo reté._

 _-Porque soy Ciel Phantomhive y como tal se me ha enseñado a honrar el valor de mi palabra – respondió altivo – y además… tengo la sensación de que no podría escapar de ti sin importar que lo intentara._

 _Sí… Ash nos había prohibido establecer contratos, pero un simple acuerdo de palabra no iba contra sus reglas, y si en este caso particular el chiquillo realmente se dejaba llevar por esa tontería banal que los humanos denominaban "honor" entonces el resultado sería un alma deliciosa que tarde o temprano caería en mis manos._

 _-Muy bien, Ciel Phantomhive, me convenciste, ahora, si lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma es una estúpida venganza dime ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?_

 _Pero en lugar de responder él me miró fijamente y después sólo se acercó a mí con un paso fuerte y elegante que difícilmente correspondería a alguien de su edad._

 _-¿Con quién se supone que estoy pactando? Dímelo._

 _-No respondo a un nombre humano – le respondí – puedes llamarme como quieras._

 _-Bien, en ese caso tu nombre será: Sebastián._

Y sí, después de más de tres años desde que me fue dado el nombre de Sebastián Michaelis aún respondo ante él…

¡Pero vaya que me he distraído! Por ahora tengo que continuar con la monótona tarea que ese maldito ángel me asignó, pero, una vez que termine deberé analizar esta pieza de información que encontré hoy… quien sabe, tal vez esta minúscula e inservible moneda sea la clave para encontrar de una vez por todas a aquellos que me harán ganar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive.


	5. Juego peligroso

Para cualquiera que no conociese los secretos de la mansión Phantomhive tratar de acercarse a ella sin invitación y a la mitad de la noche resultaría en una misión suicida en que los soldados que la custodiaban causarían su total aniquilación… así, a pesar de su gran fuerza y poder, Sebastián no iba a ser tan tonto de cometer la tontería de ir a la mansión de Ciel para mostrar su hallazgo, pero en cambio sonrió a su buena suerte y esperó reclinado contra una vieja y casi derrumbada columna de piedra, vestigio de la imponente construcción que un día estuvo ahí.

Sonó la doceava campanada y el demonio en forma humana repasó con la lengua la punta de sus afilados colmillos sintiendo como un olor familiar y delicioso flotaba hasta él procedente de un pasaje cercano.

-¿No es esta una hora inadecuada para que un pequeño de su edad esté fuera de la cama, señorito?

-En realidad eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sebastián – respondió Ciel Phantomhive emergiendo de una trampilla en el piso ubicada muy cerca de donde estaba parado el demonio, vistiendo un abrigo negro desgastado por sobre el camisón de dormir y resguardando su cabeza con una peluca de cabellera totalmente azabache – ahora, vamos al grano – su mano enguantada tendió al demonio un mapa similar al que habían analizado sus "criados" en la tienda de dulces – Mey-Rin, Bardock y Finnian encontraron pistas que los conducen a esta área de exploración y sería conveniente que hicieras lo posible por reunirte con ellos en algún punto del camino.

-Sí, supongo que sí – respondió Sebastián mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – se irritó Ciel.

-No entiendo que quieres decir, joven amo.

-Vamos Sebastián no quieras jugar conmigo… jamás sonríes de esa manera a menos que tengas algo realmente interesante para decirme.

-Oh, ya que no he podido engañar al señorito supongo que deberé enseñarle esto.

Y conforme hablaba sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa la moneda que tantas reflexiones le había llevado a hacer.

-Esto… - los ojos del niño se agrandaron - ¿de dónde rayos sacaste esto?

-Destruí un grupo de humanos que acampaban cerca de la frontera entre el reino humano y el reino de los demonios, y mientras revisaba el área asegurándome de no dejar supervivientes este curioso objeto cayó en mi poder; por supuesto una vez localizada esta pieza tan valiosa me decidí a inspeccionar a conciencia y encontré también esto – añadió sacando otro puño de monedas iguales - ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda significar?

-Yo… no. No reconozco el escudo más allá del hecho de que lo tengo gravado en mi piel, sin embargo… - la emoción en su voz se enfrió – si ignoramos eso y analizamos esto como si de cualquier otra pieza de metal se tratase sería fácil suponer que estamos hablando de monedas.

-¿Monedas? – Se desconcertó el demonio – no pensé que el dinero humano tuviera esta forma particular.

-Las monedas que se utilizan para el comercio ciertamente no tienen este tipo de características, pero hay ciertos sitios como centros de reunión privados y burdeles de alta categoría que manejan sus propias monedas y productos con la finalidad de mantenerse a salvo de infiltrados y espías. Tal vez la teoría es apresurada y realmente no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero origen de esta pieza de metal pero…

-Pero valdría la pena investigarlo – completó el demonio pensando que sitios como el que había sido mencionado por Ciel bien podrían haber servido para mantener cautivo al pequeño en ese tiempo que transcurrió antes de tratar de deshacerse de su cuerpo.

-Sí.

-Bien, si el señorito está de acuerdo entonces supongo que el siguiente paso lógico sería compartir algunas de estas monedas con el resto de sus criados a fin de rastrear su origen.

-Tendrán que hacerlo mientras continúan con la misión que les asigné anteriormente.

-Pero si no obtenemos resultados eso obligará a que sus criados se escabullan en el bajo mundo mientras yo continuo interrogando a las pobres almas que crucen en el camino de mis cacerías. Una vez hecho eso…

-Una vez hecho eso yo estaré más cerca de mi venganza y tú lo estarás de tu cena ¿no es así? – habló el niño como si no le importase en lo más mínimo hablar de su propia muerte.

-Ha dado en el clavo, señorito – respondió el demonio con una sonrisa.

-Una vez dicho esto entonces supongo que eso es todo lo que debíamos tratar antes de despedirnos.

Pero al hablar fue un acto reflejo para Ciel acomodar un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja utilizando su mano derecha, y al hacerlo la vista demoniaca de Sebastián fue capaz de notar una marca rojiza que surcaba el dorso de la mano… para el mayordomo fue también un acto reflejo el tomar esa mano entre las suyas y analizar la marca detenidamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces, demonio?

-Nada, señorito… pero me resulta extraño que marcas como estas aparezcan nuevamente en usted, después de todo, tan aficionados como son a castigar de manera física los profesores contratados por su tía Frances, pensé que su aprovechamiento en las lecciones había mejorado lo suficiente como para evitarle sufrir este tipo de reprimendas.

-El alemán no es mi mayor fuerte – admitió el chiquillo en voz baja.

-¿Alemán? ¿Desde cuándo lleva el señorito clases de alemán incluidas en su programa de estudios?

-Realmente desde esta mañana.

-¿Y tan pronto ha conseguido ya una reprimenda del profesor? Vaya… eso es un record aún para usted.

Las palabras del demonio eran burlonas pero sólo para enmascarar la preocupación que sentía en el fondo, porque si bien Ciel Phantomhive distaba de ser un estudiante perfecto era también una verdad conocida que su terquedad solía impulsarlo a lograr inclusive aquellas cosas que otros fácilmente podrían etiquetar de imposibles, y si a tan tempranas fechas el nuevo profesor ya infringía castigos físicos al chiquillo eso más bien podría ser juzgado como algo muy poco profesional.

 _Es normal que me preocupe_ – se repetía a sí mismo Sebastián una y otra vez – _con o sin contrato_ _el chiquillo en mi futura cena… es normal que no quiera que nadie lo arruine._

-Difícilmente se me puede culpar del hecho de que mi profesor es un amargado… pero realmente no importa. Él piensa que puede pasar sobre mí sólo porque he tenido dificultades para comprender el alemán pero ya verás que terminaré convirtiéndome en un alumno modelo y terminarán por despedirlo una vez que entiendan que ya no tiene nada que enseñarme.

La respuesta del demonio para eso fue ahogar una risa que era mitad producto del ego desbordante e infantil del niño y mitad producto de la expresión que seguramente pondría el dichoso profesor cuando Ciel cumpliera su amenaza.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa?

-La actitud infantil del señorito, por supuesto. Ahora ¿qué plan tiene usted para dejar obsoleto a su nuevo y seguramente experimentado profesor?

Los labios de Ciel se sellaron en un puchero.

-Eso imaginé. Pero para su buena suerte señorito, yo soy un experto en el idioma alemán… aunque – su expresión se formó en una sonrisa que el niño sabía que no le traería nada bueno – ya lo sabe: también yo soy un profesor muy exigente.

…

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana un rincón de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Phantomhive se vio brevemente iluminado por el resplandor débil de una lámpara de aceite, aunque momentos después el resplandor se pagó dejando a Ciel penetrar en la habitación con los pasos silenciosos que sólo un chiquillo acostumbrado a escabullirse de la cama podría tener.

Abrigo, zapatos, guantes y peluca habían sido dejados en el pasadizo secreto que usaba para escapar de la mansión por lo que su única vestimenta era ahora el camisón de dormir pero pese a todo no sentía frío, pues la habitación templada era una mejora considerable al frío cortante del exterior, pero aún así cada movimiento de los pies producía a Ciel ligeras pizcas de dolor después de haber recibido las lecciones de alemán de Sebastián… lecciones que no eran menos dolorosas que las de su nuevo maestro pero que por lo menos podían ser catalogadas como de mayor provecho.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado y su mente rogaba por un descanso pero el pequeño realmente no tenía prisa por entrar a la cama… en lugar de eso dejó que sus pies lo llevaran hasta la ventana y, asomándose por ella, contempló el bosque que envolvía las ruinas de la que había sido la antigua mansión. Contemplar esas ruinas era algo absurdo, desde que todos – incluido el demonio con el que se había encontrado esa noche – habían abandonado el lugar pero, pese a todo, había algo en esas viejas ruinas que siempre lo había atraído, siempre, desde el primer momento que puso un pie ahí…

Oh, pero recordar ese tiempo feliz cuando conoció las ruinas era un ejercicio demasiado doloroso como para hacerlo por propia voluntad, por lo que ignoró el llamado de su instinto y se refugió en las sábanas calientes de su cama. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente por lo que Tanaka lo despertaría puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana y además su cuerpo estaba resentido por todos los entrenamientos y quehaceres había impuesto para él el día anterior y que no eran más severos de los que tendría que enfrentar ese mismo día a partir de la salida del sol. Se suma a eso que debía buscar la forma de comenzar a investigar las extrañas monedas que había guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo y todo eso sin descuidar sus ya de por sí saturados deberes como representante de la familia Phantomhive en ausencia de su padre…

Aún así, la charla con Sebastián había valido totalmente la pena.

Sí, buscando su venganza a lado de un demonio Ciel Phantomhive estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso en que su vida podría terminar en cualquier momento pero, después de todo, él amaba los juegos ¿verdad?


	6. Coordinando

Encontrar a los sirvientes de Ciel no fue un reto para Sebastián Michaelis, no después de la familiaridad que en el último año había adquirido con sus aromas y presencias particulares. Sin embargo se acercó a ellos con sigilo, midiendo cuidadosamente la distancia que los separaba y asegurándose de que sus pasos pasaran inadvertidos aún a oídos de los más expertos depredadores.

Sabía que tenía una oportunidad de sorprenderlos y, actuando bajo los mejores reflejos con los que su forma humana contaba, enfocó su atención en Mey-Rin llegando hasta ella con un solo movimiento fluido para sujetarla de la cintura y ondearla como bandera de triunfo ante la vista repentinamente desconfiada/sorprendida de Bart y Finny.

-Recomendaría prestar mayor atención a la próxima, madame – exclamó con voz seductora al oído de la mujer.

-¡Sebastián! – exclamaron los tres al reconocerlo.

-Vaya que nos has pegado un buen susto – reclamó Bart.

-Por supuesto ¿qué clase de demonio sería, después de todo, si no pudiese demostrar a los servidores de mi amo que deben de mantener la guardia alta?

-Teníamos la guardia en alto… pero Sebastián es demasiado rápido y no pudimos evitar que se acercara a Mey-Rin a pesar de que nos dimos cuenta que ella era su objetivo.

Soltando un suspiro ante la explicación de Finny, Sebastián soltó a la mujer permitiéndole regresar a donde estaban sus dos compañeros y, una vez que eso sucedió, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que nada tenía de cálida.

-Supongo que esta no es una visita social – habló Bart.

-No lo es. El joven amo me ordenó para ayudarles en la misión de reconocimiento a fin de que la información solicitada le llegara con mayor rapidez y velocidad, además de que quería que tuviesen apoyo en caso de que las cosas llegaran a complicarse.

-Si tenemos éxito en esta misión el joven amo podrá demostrar a su padre que en realidad es una persona fuerte – asintió Mey-Rin con solemnidad.

-Además de que podríamos detener a los delincuentes que lastiman a esos niños inocentes – secundó Finny.

-Por supuesto las intenciones iníciales del amo giraron sólo en torno a esto pero ahora hay algunos otros intereses involucrados.

-¿Otros intereses?

Sin más comentarios sacó de entre sus ropas el saquito de las monedas que la noche anterior había mostrado a Ciel y las repartió entre él y los tres humanos.

-¿Qué son estas? – cuestionó Finny observando detenidamente el objeto de metal.

-Parecen alguna especie de monedas – murmuró Bart dando varias vueltas a una de las fichas entre sus dedos.

-Ni el joven amo ni yo estamos totalmente seguros de lo que son pero a nosotros nos corresponde averiguar de dónde salieron estas fichas y cualquiera que sea su utilidad.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-El joven amo tiene sus motivos, eso es lo único que debeos saber.

Los tres humanos no dijeron otra cosa y se conformaron con suspirar, pues sabían que no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de arrancar información confidencial de labios de Sebastián.

En tanto, en la mansión Phantomhive los criados corrían de un lado a otro apurados con plumeros, sábanas, manteles, piezas de plata y cristalería. Decir que no estaban nerviosos sería mentira, pues dos horas antes había llegado una carta en la que se anunciaba la pronta llegada del amo Vincent Phantomhive, y, como siempre que algo así sucedía, el caos había estallado en un intento de organizar un recibimiento adecuado para satisfacer el humor del amo (cualquiera que este fuese).

Ahora, mientras los criados correteaban de un lado a otro y el mismo Tanaka tenía las manos llenas con el trabajo, Ciel Phantomhive simplemente mantenía su atención enfocada en el documento que llevaba ya un par de horas redactando y que debería terminar a tiempo para lograr ocultarlo antes de la inoportuna llegada de su padre, la cual le privaría del tiempo y la libertad de continuar con la redacción esa misma tarde como inicialmente lo había previsto.

Trabajando bajo presión consiguió apuntar las últimas líneas y, con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, guardó el documento en una caja de madera que después deslizó por el hueco en la pared que solía utilizar para escapar de la mansión por las noches y cuyo acceso ocultó al escuchar pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Los pasos estaban prácticamente fuera de su puerta cuando regresó a la cama de un brinco y se estacionó sobre las sábanas justo a tiempo para recibir a Tanaka mientras este entraba en la habitación.

-Joven amo debe alistarse de prisa: su padre ha vuelto.

En muchos otros niños la noticia del regreso de un padre traería verdadera felicidad y una sonrisa sincera, pero para Ciel el regreso de Vincent Phantomhive significaba nada más que un nuevo nudo de presiones y represiones que chocarían contra sus planes en el momento mismo en que el hombre atravesara las puertas de la mansión.

Unos años antes quien hubiese llegado a conocer a la familia Phantomhive habría descrito a una familia noble conformada por un padre cariñoso y con una alta posición social, una madres gentil y amorosa y dos hijos: astuto, fuerte y atlético el mayor, adorable y hermoso el más joven… ese tiempo terminó el día mismo que asaltantes desconocidos penetraron la seguridad de la mansión Phantomhive (cuando Vincent no estaba en ella para proteger a su familia) asesinando a Rachel Phantomhive y secuestrando a sus dos hijos.

Por un mes entero Vincent había pasado cada segundo de sus días buscando el paradero de sus pequeños, pero después de ese tiempo de angustias y desesperación un hombre vestido de negro llegó a la mansión cargando entre sus brazos al pequeño Ciel, y tras poner al niño en la seguridad de los brazos de los sirvientes desapareció antes de que Vincent pudiese verlo.

Sin embargo, el regreso de Ciel no significó el retorno de la felicidad al hogar de los Phantomhive, ya que para Vincent la alegría de volver a ver a su hijo pequeño fue empañada por la confirmación de la muerte de su hijo mayor y la frustración y rencores de reconocer la naturaleza de las heridas y cicatrices que se esparcían por todo el cuerpo del niño.

Desde el regreso de Ciel a la mansión las cosas habían sido tensas entre él y Vincent, pues mientras que el carácter del pequeño había sido siempre dócil, algo de lo que sucedió ese mes lo alteró de forma considerable haciéndole perder sus miedos y comenzar a alzar la voz cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo con las opiniones de su padre o de los otros nobles que solían frecuentarlos.

Antes de la muerte de su esposa y su primogénito Vincent se habría enorgullecido de la repentina osadía de su pequeño pero, en realidad, al volver a ver a Ciel había esperado recuperar a ese pequeño obediente e introvertido que le había sido arrebatado, y recibir en su lugar a un muchacho rebelde y terco era algo para lo que emocionalmente no estaba preparado, por lo que su comportamiento para con el niño había sido tal vez todo menos lo que el pequeño habría esperado después de tanto tiempo de estar separados…

Si por Ciel fuese no se molestaría en ver siquiera a Vincent cuando este llegase a casa (no si Vincent no se molestaba siquiera en devolverle la mirada) pero los protocolos en la mansión era estrictos y le gustase o no lo único que podía hacer el hijo menor de Vincent Phantomhive era vestirse con un traje fino y recordar todas las "recomendaciones" que se le habían hecho en la última visita.

Así las cosas acomodó el mechón desarreglado de su cabello (aquel que tanto molestaba a Frances) detrás del oído derecho y lentamente permitió que sus pies lo llevasen hasta el salón principal de la mansión, en el que Vincent Phantomhive aguardaba luciendo (en un traje cubierto de polvo y maltratado por el largo viaje, sin sombrero sobre su cabeza ni joyas a la vista y con un callado rustico en la mano derecha) tan elegante y principesco como el mismísimo hijo de la reina lucia en sus habituales trajes formales.

-Bienvenido a casa, padre – hizo escuchar Ciel su voz por encima de los murmullos y charlas de los sirvientes.

Vincent no respondió de inmediato; en lugar de eso levantó la vista hacia la escalera en que su hijo permanecía en pie y, sin la más pequeña muestra de sonrisa llegando a sus labios, habló con voz severa.

-Has tardado mucho en bajar, Ciel.

-Te pido una disculpa, padre. No esperaba tu visita y me encontraba ocupado con mis labores académicas.

-Un digno heredero Phantomhive debe estar siempre preparado para recibir visitas en su hogar, independientemente de si estas son o no anticipadas, ya que una vez que recibas mi posición el prestigio y buen nombre de la familia y tu vida misma dependerán a cada momento de la capacidad que tengas para responder a situaciones inesperadas.

Ciel fingió que las palabras de su padre no se clavaban ni en su orgullo ni en su corazón.

-¿Escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije, Ciel? – aunque el tono de Vincent podía confundirse con el de una pregunta inocente aquellos que lo conocían se estremecieron al reconocer la amenaza velada detrás de sus palabras.

-Te escuché, padre. Tranquilo, prometo que mi comportamiento de hoy no se repetirá en ocasiones futuras.

-Así lo espero. Tanaka necesito que me pongas al corriente de lo que ha acontecido en estos meses que he estado en el campo de batalla, además esta noche he invitado a cenar a algunos de los generales del ejército de su majestad y hay que hacer los preparativos…

Con la atención de su padre centrada en Tanaka Ciel aprovechó para volver sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en su habitación. La hora de la cena estaba próxima y el niño sabía por experiencia que tratándose de invitados de Vincent ser "perfecto" era lo menos que podía hacer si quería evitar una dura reprimenda.

Eso sí, con su padre en casa la discreción era lo primero y por eso se aseguró de colocar el seguro en la puerta antes de correr hacia su armario y sacar del bolsillo de uno de sus trajes una nota de papel que llevó a esconder a su escondite secreto en la pared.

No buscó su reloj pero sabía que alguno de los criados sería enviado pronto para alistar el vestuario que usaría en la cena por lo que borró toda evidencia de su actividad, quitó el seguro a la puerta e "inocentemente" se sentó en su escritorio para leer el libro de latín.

…...

En otro lado muy lejos de ahí Mey-Rin, Finnian y Bard preguntaban a un viajero si reconocía las monedas encontradas por Sebastián y, para sorpresa de los criados, el anciano viajero dijo que sí.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han prestado atención a esta historia y de verdad disculpas por los retrazos para actualizar.

Vienen más cosas en camino que espero y les gusten a todos pero este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a pluma.e3 y ambu780 por sus bellos comentarios ;)


	7. Importante

El pasadizo había sido descubierto por mera casualidad, cuando algunos años atrás Lizzie y él se habían entretenido en un juego de escondidas y en su intento por ganar el pequeño Ciel se había deslizado "accidentalmente" a través de un hueco en la pared que en su momento le resultó el mejor de los escondites al quedar oculto entre el ras del piso y el viejo armario que desde hace tres generaciones había sido colocado en ese sitio, y que se convertía en su pase al triunfo en el juego, pero que a la vez despertó a fondo su curiosidad.

Sin revelar a nadie – ni siquiera a Lizzie – su escondite secreto, Ciel decidió que necesitaba explorar a fondo su nuevo hallazgo y así esa misma noche, cuando todos los demás dormían plácidamente, tomó una lámpara y penetró en la obscuridad de las entrañas de la mansión decidido a averiguar hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Esa noche los pies de Ciel lo llevaron por largas y estrechas escaleras hasta un cuarto escondido detrás de una de las paredes de la cocina y de ahí encontró un segundo acceso a esa cámara que al seguirlo lo hizo bajar un poco más y después siguió en línea recta hasta un segundo juego de escaleras que resultaron desembocar en una salida justo debajo de las ruinas de la que ahora era conocida como "la vieja mansión" y que más de trescientos años atrás había sido el hogar de sus antecesores.

Por casi dos meses ese pasadizo había sido el secreto mejor guardado de Ciel Phantomhive pero, la noche que su vida cambió a causa de una irrupción fortuita que destruyó lo que más amaba, en lugar de deslizarse hacia su seguro escondite, el primer impulso del niño había sido correr hacia la habitación de su hermano para advertirle del peligro que corrían… gran error ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, aún al paso de los años y a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, el arrepentirse de haber tratado de salvar a su hermano era una idea que jamás se había cruzado por la mente de Ciel… independientemente de las mudas de su carácter y de lo que otras personas pudiesen pensar.

Desde el día que regresó después de ese mes de cautiverio el "escondite" había dejado de ser para él una forma de ganar juegos infantiles y se había transformado en el único camino seguro que lo conectaba con Sebastián sin que el demonio corriera peligros innecesarios y sin que el pequeño corriese el riesgo de ser descubierto por los sirvientes de la mansión.

Aún así, Ciel nunca se había atrevido a utilizar ese pasadizo estando su padre en casa… no hasta ahora.

Sólo que esta noche el hablar con Sebastián era más importante que cualquier riesgo, y por lo mismo se deslizó suave y sigilosamente a través de los estrechos túneles enfrentando el frío de la noche sólo con su abrigo obscuro y sus guantes negros. A decir verdad que a pesar de estar cansado no tenía sueño pues las constantes exigencias de su padre, en combinación con las clases y visitas que su tía programaba, mantenían su mente demasiado ocupada como para poder conciliar un sueño tranquilo a pesar de que había logrado pasar toda la semana sin contratiempos ni llamadas de atención.

Después de un largo rato de caminata sus pasos lo llevaron hasta las ruinas de la vieja mansión y ahí era esperado no sólo por Sebastián, sino también por Mey-Rin, Bard y Finnian, quienes lo miraban fijamente y con sonrisas radiantes y sinceras en sus rostros.

-Asumo que la misión que les encomendé ha sido exitosa ¿verdad?

-Localizamos el sitio en que se encuentra la base de operaciones de la banda de secuestradores – explicó Bard con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja destacando a pesar del cigarro que ocupaba su boca.

-Y también conseguimos identificar a los principales líderes de toda la operación – agregó Mey-Rin con el mismo tono alegre.

-Tal cual fueron las órdenes del joven amo acabamos con todo – añadió Sebastián en un tono ligero que bien podía ocultar el obscuro significado detrás de sus palabras.

-Perfecto; entonces supongo que ahora podemos dedicar tiempo a prepararnos para nuestra siguiente misión.

-¿Tan pronto tenemos un nuevo trabajo en puerta?

-Mi progenitor regresó al día siguiente de nuestra última conversación – explicó el niño en su mejor tono indiferente – y así me enteré de la existencia de una rebelión al interior del ejército principal de su majestad… se desconoce el verdadero objetivo de estos rebeldes pero sí se sabe que miembros de las familias de los hechiceros y líderes militares leales a la reina han sido raptados o asesinados.

-Y la total lealtad que el padre del señorito tiene para con su majestad es bastante conocida, lo que convierte al joven amo en un blanco probable para los rebeldes.

Ciel se convenció de que el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo fue a causa del frío y no del miedo.

-Las medidas de seguridad alrededor de la mansión se han endurecido por instrucciones de mi progenitor, pero sospecho que ni siquiera eso detendrá a los rebeldes, y él debe pensar lo mismo o de otra forma ya habría regresado al campo de batalla.

-El padre del joven amo es uno de los hechiceros más prestigiosos del reino – concedió Sebastián – la amenaza que representan los rebeldes debe ser realmente importante si lo han hecho sentir amenazado.

-Oh, no – gimió Finnian – esto es malo.

-Tienes razón – se preocupó Mey-Rin.

-Bueno, por mi parte no me importa lo fuertes o peligrosos que sean esos rebeldes – intervino Bard – porque nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

-¿Qué? – Ciel disimuló lo mejor que pudo la sorpresa que tenía pero aún así su expresión regalaba el desconcierto que tenía.

-Bard tiene razón – lo apoyó Finny – nosotros juramos proteger al señorito y así lo haremos sin importar quienes sean los enemigos.

-No se preocupe joven amo – agregó Mey-Rin con expresión ingenuamente decidida – nosotros lo protegeremos.

-Vaya – Sebastián rió – debo reconocer que no esperaba este tipo de arranques por parte de estos humanos pero no niego que me complace verlos tan decididos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te sorprende? – preguntó Bard con tono ofendido.

-Bueno, en realidad pensé que sería necesario que diéramos la orden de proteger al señorito pero ustedes plantearon la cuestión por propia iniciativa. Ahora, antes de que llegue la hora de partir para el joven amo debemos darle otra noticia ¿no es así?

-¿Otra noticia? – se extrañó Ciel.

-Sí – respondieron los tres humanos a coro.

-¿Y bien? – se impacientó el niño.

-Bueno, Sebastián nos mostró las fichas que querías que rastreáramos…

-Y mientras buscábamos el escondite de la banda de malhechores nos encontramos con un viajero que reconoció las fichas…

-De acuerdo con él un par de meses atrás se hospedó en una posada del pueblo vecino y mientras hablaba con el posadero un hombre pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y entregó a dicho posadero un saquito de cuero…

-No habría sabido lo que había dentro de él si el cordón no hubiese estado suelto, pero por mera casualidad una pieza de cobre se deslizó fuera del envoltorio…

-Según sus palabras del viajero que interrogamos las piezas de cobre eran diferentes de estas, pero el escudo era el mismo que el de las monedas que nos mandó.

-¿Qué? – Casi gritó Ciel – ¿están seguros de lo que dicen?

-El hombre estaba muy seguro de sí mismo – se llenó de nervios Mey-Rin.

-En todo caso valdría la pena investigar – agregó Finnian.

-Sí – admitió Ciel – supongo que tienen razón.

-De momento debemos asignar tareas – habló Sebastián – Mey-Rin, Finny y Bard deben quedarse lo más cerca que puedan para proteger al señorito, mientras tanto yo buscaré a Snake para que me ayude a indagar respecto a la conexión que esa posada tiene con el escudo que desea investigar el señorito, y una vez que lo encamine en la investigación volveré para verificar que todo aquí esté en orden.

-Sebastián piensa en todo – se maravilló Finnian.

-Sí. Pero es una lástima que Snake no vaya a reunirse con nosotros – dijo Mey-Rin.

-Ya encontraremos otro momento para reunirnos. – Se incluyó Bard – Nos guste o no el plan de Sebastián es el mejor que podemos seguir por ahora y debemos permanecer concentrados si queremos que las cosas resulten a nuestra conveniencia.

-La cuestión aquí es que yo tengo otros planes – interrumpió una voz autoritaria.

-¿My lord? – inclusive Sebastián fue tomado por sorpresa ante las palabras de Ciel.

-Sé que la idea de Sebastián es buena, pero dentro de dos días se efectuará una partida de caza a la que están invitados algunos de los más importantes aliados de mi padre… junto con sus respetables familias, claro está.

-Tengo la impresión que el joven amo no menciona esto como un simple comentario al azar – sugirió Sebastián con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Crees que dentro de dos días podrías tener aquí a Snake? – cuestionó a Sebastián sin siquiera molestarse en responder sus insinuaciones.

-Si es el deseo de mi amo puedo hacerlo – replicó el demonio "amablemente".

-La seguridad de la partida de caza será impecable, pero sinceramente no confío en que la partida transcurra sin ningún tipo de incidentes.

-Tener a tantos posibles objetivos juntos representaría una tentación demasiado grande como para ser pasada por alto – concedió Sebastián.

-Y sin embargo a nosotros también se nos presenta una buena oportunidad con esta partida de caza – añadió Ciel.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso, señorito?

-Sencillo Finny: si en algún momento mientras cazamos llego a distanciarme del resto de la partida los rebeldes seguramente me verán y tratarán de emboscarme. Es verdad que los riesgos serían altos pero si el plan de ejecuta de manera correcta ustedes conseguirán convertir su intento de atraco en la trampa perfecta.

-Y sin embargo el más mínimo error podría desencadenar la muerte del joven amo – dijo Sebastián con perspicacia.

-Sí bueno, todos ustedes sirven y combaten en mi nombre, y yo como Ciel Phantomhive no puedo tolerar cualquier cosa inferior a la perfección de aquellos que trabajan para mí.

-¿Usted es perfectamente consciente de los riesgos que corre de intentar su loco plan, my lord?

-Soy consciente de los riesgos que enfrento, Sebastián. Del mismo modo estoy seguro de saber las ganancias que puedo obtener.

-Muy bien, señorito entonces ¿puede explicarnos cómo podremos tender una emboscada a personas desconocidas para conseguir salvarlo cuando no sabremos ni el momento del ataque ni tenemos una manera de unirnos a la partida de caza debido a que nadie sabe que trabajamos para usted?

Los labios del joven Phantomhive se curvaron en una sonrisa ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Sebastián ¿qué clases de demonio eres si no puedes idear una solución para este simple problema?

Y el demonio respondió con lo que era una mezcla de un suspiro con una sonrisa, ya que no entendía como Ciel lograba ser a la vez una persona llena de ingenio y autoridad, y un pequeño niño mimado que esperaba que otros resolviesen sus problemas.

…..

Lejos de ahí, en el reino de los demonios, una figura femenina se deslizaba sigilosamente por entre los rincones de grandes tallados, columnas de humo y rocas minerales, y después, cubriendo su cuerpo con telas satinadas se presentó ante una figura vestida de blanco que se sentaba en un trono tallado en obsidiana, y ante ese ser y ese trono se inclinó tocando el suelo con la frente.

-Has tardado mucho en venir – le recriminó la figura de blanco.

-Una disculpa, su alteza, pero su mensaje tardó mucho en llegar a mí.

-Bien, hoy no voy a castigarte por tu descuido, sin embargo – de la nada empuñó un látigo y lo utilizó para azotar con rudeza a la figura femenina, la cual ni siquiera trató de esquivar el golpe – no esperes que sea tan benevolente si vuelves a retrasarte el día de mañana ¿queda claro?

-Queda claro, su alteza. Ahora ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por mi gobernante?

La figura de blanco esbozó una sonrisa cruel que dejaba en auténtica duda su naturaleza de ángel.

-Las cosas han sido clamadas últimamente – explicó con desdén – y pensé que serías la persona ideal para llevar algo de caos al reino humano.

-¿A qué tipo de "caos" se refiere, su alteza?

-Por supuesto eso lo dejo a tu criterio, pero eso sí: roba por lo menos cien almas y tráelas ante mí dentro de tres días o de lo contrario serás destruida ¿queda claro?

El estremecimiento que pasó por el cuerpo de la figura femenina pasó totalmente desapercibido gracias a su posición humillante.

-Queda perfectamente claro, su alteza. Si me disculpa debo retirarme a cumplir su orden.

-Hazlo sin demora.

Retrocediendo sin levantar la vista la figura femenina dejó el salón del trono y llegó hasta un terreno desértico en el que desplegó sus enormes alas con la intención de partir hacia el mundo humano. Emprendió el viaje sin demora, pero eso sí, sin dejar de maldecir en sus adentros el nombre de ese ángel que se había atrevido a esclavizarlos y al que daría hasta la última gota de su sangre por poder derrocar.


End file.
